Los límites del Dr Spencer Reid
by monkyu
Summary: Spencer Reid era muy consciente de sus límites y le parecían ridículos, por lo que estaba haciendo múltiples esfuerzos en su vida. La razón subyacente era, obviamente, una mujer. ¿Qué impacto tendría en su vida si decidiera confesar sus sentimientos a Jennifer Jareau? ¿Sus compañeros y amigos (Hotch) harán algo para evitar que cometa un error terrible? [Hotch x Reid]


Hola.

Este es el primer fanfic de Mentes criminales que escribo en mi fanática vida. Espero no echar a perder a los personajes de la serie. Esto es Hotch x Reid, es mi OTP y de ellos y su amor trata este fic. Está publicado también en otras plataformas, pero me gusta poner mis fics en todos lados xdd.

Quisiera aclarar que esto comienza en la parte temporal de la serie en que Gideon y Elle todavía estaban en el equipo, por consiguiente Hotch aún está con Haley y JJ está soltera. Pero como esto es un fanfic y básicamente sucederá lo que yo quiera, alteraré un poco las circunstancias de los personajes: **NO** **existirá Jack Hotchner** , por lo menos no dentro del matrimonio Hotchner, si es que no existe en absoluto en este fic. Eso es importante.

En general las cosas seguirán igual. excepto por el slash xDD

¡Gracias por leer!

* * *

Chapter 1: Everybody knows

A veces pasa que la gente no sabe de sus límites. Es un hecho que todos tenemos uno para todo. Unos más cortos que otros, no se puede evitar. El aguante es, finamente, la escala en que se mide la valentía. Y nadie es tan valiente como afirma o piensa ser. Para resumir, los cobardes son cobardes porque los valientes existen. Los valientes son valientes porque los cobardes existen.

Por supuesto hay quienes intentan pasar sus límites y con ello aspiran a cambiar. La idea suena bien, pero ni es tan fácil ni es tan cierta. Por ejemplo, si Spencer Reid intentara cambiar y dejar de ser un cobarde tendría que estirar sus límites. Y ya lo hacía constantemente, diariamente empujaba sus temores un poco más atrás y para conseguirlo se comparaba regularmente con sus compañeros de equipo.

No podía salvar la distancia temporal que tenía con respecto Gideon, tal vez había leído seis veces más de lo que su mayor había leído en toda su vida, pero ese tiempo de lectura y su memorización perfecta no le daban la experiencia vital que le hacía falta. Si se comparaba con Morgan, no poseía ni el físico ni las habilidades sociales que su compañero, un líder y un atleta natural, Spencer tenía mucho cerebro pero, secretamente, canjearía algunos puntos de IQ por un poco de ese carisma de Morgan. Y el más complicado de todos era, sin duda, Hotch. No había punto de comparación: el hombre era muy inteligente, no demasiado como para incomodar a la gente, tenía la experiencia de la que él carecía y, oh, claro que tenía carisma, era un líder natural además de ser atractivo..., un macho alfa, ppara variar. Y si él fuera una mujer rubia, joven, hermosa, sensible e inteligente, y tuviera que elegir entre él y sus tres compañeros de equipo, por supuesto que elegiría a Hotch.

Por lo que, si quería tener una oportunidad con ella, tenía que cambiar. El sujeto de la peluquería le había dicho que lucía bien con gafas, así que decidió llevarlas por un tiempo. Pero honestamente no le gustaba lucir como un niño recién egresado de la preparatoria. Los lentes le quitaban los años que le hacían falta, así que desistió. Ese había sido su último intento del trimestre por cambiar un poco de apariencia para parecer un poco mayor para lucir un poco más atractivo. Pero no alcanzaba todavía la belleza varonil a la que aspiraba: con barba y bigote parecía un adolecente con prescripción de hormonas, con ropa de moda parecía un chico de preparatoria escuálido. Su estructura tampoco favorecía el ejercicio, es decir, no importaba cuántas horas de entrenamiento dedicara al mes, nunca tendría la espalda ancha de Hotch o los abdominales de Morgan.

De este modo pasaban los días. Las cosas que Spencer quería para sí mismo no las podía tener. No eran solo las cosas tangibles las que se le escapaban de las manos; las emociones humanas casi siempre escapaban a su comprensión, él las entendía, claro que lo hacía, pero las entendía como entendía la mitosis de una célula o los planteamientos de la finitud del lenguaje de Zenon de Helea. Siempre detrás de una película. Los problemas estaban ahí, los miraba, los conocía, pero no los podía tocar. Ahora que tenía una genuina emoción hacia una mujer, no podía comprenderla. Si le hicieran un examen sobre el amor, él podría dar un gran y pesado informe rebosante de datos acerca de la emoción, su historia social, psicológica, etc., etc. Y lo que él quería no lo podía tener: él quería saber qué era exactamente lo que le pasaba, quería entender sus emociones y actuar en consecuencia directa; quería experimentar la felicidad corriente de una caricia y un beso, la plenitud de una compañía, la esperanza del _después del trabajo, cariño_. Él quería amar completamente a Jennifer Jareau.

Sin embargo, había muchas variables que no podía controlar. La primera y más importante era que para experimentar ese amor pletórico necesitaba un amor mutuo. No lo tenía. En consecuencia necesitaba provocarlo, hacer que JJ se enamorara de él. ¿Cómo conseguiría eso? Como se hacía normalmente en los grupos animales en la naturaleza (o en bares, escuelas, gimnasios, centros de trabajo, etc.) Necesitaba exaltar sus cualidades y superar sus debilidades, debía estirar sus límites: ser más como sus compañeros de equipo y menos como él, y eso no era fácil. Tenía la bandera muy alta y muy difícil de alcanzar.

Spencer ya ni recordaba la primera vez que pensó que JJ era linda. Definitivamente no fue la primera vez que la vio, ese día en el ascensor de camino a la UAC. Su certeza era verdadera, él podía enlistar todas y cada una de las veces que había visto a JJ, pero no podía decir cuándo fue que se enamoró. ¿Cuándo comenzó a llamarlo Spence y no Reid? Ah, las complicaciones del amor. Si él pudiera definirlo simple y llanamente, usaría por lo menos una vez el adjetivo _fastidioso_. Era claramente mucho más simple no amar a nadie desde su posición. Nadie quería a un muchacho raro, extremadamente inteligente, al punto del agobio, flaco, torpe y ridículo. Casi parecía que no tenía derecho a querer a nadie.

—Reid, ven a mi oficina.

Spencer miró a la puerta por donde asomó la cabeza el jefe de unidad. El hombre no esperó una respuesta ni se detuvo a comprobar si lo habían escuchado. Su corbata roja se balanceó cuando se enderezó y, con su mano derecha la pegó a su estómago.

—Sí, Hotch.

Spencer estaba seguro de que nadie sabía de su amor no correspondido, excepto Gideon hacía unos años, en la época en que recien había ingresado a las filas de FBI. Y para estas alturas Reid ya creía que su superior pensaba que ya lo había superado. Error. Gideon no pensaba lo que Spencer creía que pensaba. Y de hecho, todo su equipo, incluyendo la destinataria de sus sentimientos, lo sabían. Por supuesto nadie le informaría del hecho. Y todos se esforzaban por ignorar las miradas anhelantes y las atenciones exclusivas que recibía JJ, y eso que, para empezar, no era necesario ser un perfilador de alto nivel para comprender que Spencer Reid no sería Spencer Reid sin estar enamorado de su compañera.

Hotch, por ejemplo, intentó no reír cuando vio cómo su subordinado torcía la mirada para ver a JJ trabajar entre las pilas de archivos cuando pasó caminando lentamente hacia su oficina. Entraron a la habitación. Hotch extendió la mano para indicar que quería que tomaran asiento. Spencer acostumbraba a no mirar a la gente a los ojos a menos que no se diera cuenta que lo hacía, que era específicamente cuando divagaba; Hotch esperó a que Reid alzara la mirada.

—Supongo que has tenido tiempo para pensar en la oferta que te presentó el director.

—Sí.

—Sé que es complicado para ti. Sé que los ambientes nuevos no son tu fuerte, pero quisiera que eso no influyera en tu decisión. Piensa en tu carrera, en tu vida futura en general. Lo que hacemos aquí es difícil de sobrellevar emocionalmente, ¿cómo quieres que sea tu vida en diez años? ¿Has pensado en eso? —Hotch suavizó su tono cuando preguntó y por fin pudo ver los ojos de Spencer. Ya parecía haber tomado una decisión y sabía de antemano que Reid no dejaba las cosas a la mitad.

—¿Crees que no soy necesario en el equipo?

—No. Simplemente intento apoyarte en lo que decidas. No niegues tu importancia en nuestro trabajo. Nadie lo hace. Pero quiero estar seguro de que tu elección es solamente tuya, ¿de acuerdo?

—¿Por qué lo dices?

—Los perfiles están prohibidos dentro del equipo —hubo silencio—. Están esperando tu respuesta— Hotch no mantuvo firme la mirada—. Si eliges irte, el proceso no demorará más de quince días. Si decides quedarte…, estaremos agradecidos de tenerte.

Sí, Spencer estaba seguro de que Hotch sabía y de que había intentado no demostrarlo, ¿pero qué había sido eso de "decidir por ti mismo" entonces? La vida estaba jodiéndolo.

—Lo sabes, ¿no?

—Sí.

* * *

Dejad vuestros comentarios o favs, dejad vuestro amor.


End file.
